1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a surveillance camera assembly, and more particularly to a surveillance camera assembly with external adjusting rings for easy and convenient adjustment of the camera lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Surveillance cameras are widely used to monitor areas for security or safety reasons. With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional surveillance camera assembly includes a camera (30) and a cover (40).
The camera (30) may be circular and has an inner recess, an outer edge and a lens (31). Multiple slots (34) are defined along the outer edge of the camera (30) and the lens (31) and is mounted in the recess.
The lens (31) has an outer surface and two adjusting rods (32)(33) extend from the outer surface of the lens (31), respectively. The two adjusting rods (32)(33) are able to be rotated to adjust the focus and the depth-of-field of the lens (31).
The cover (40) is mounted over the camera (30) to protect the camera (30). The cover (40) may be dome shaped and has a surface, a lower edge, a cutout and multiple tabs (41). The cutout is defined on the surface and exposes the lens (31) of the camera (30). The multiple tabs (41) are formed along the lower edge of the cover (40) and are received in corresponding slots (34) to connect the cover (40) to the camera (30).
When the surveillance camera is in use, the lens (31) of the camera must be adjusted from time to time. However, with the conventional surveillance camera assembly of the prior art, the cover (40) must first be removed to access the adjusting rods (32)(33) to adjust the lens (31). After adjustment, the cover (40) must be replaced on the camera (30). This makes it troublesome and inconvenient to do adjustments to the lens (31). This makes it difficult and inconvenient doing adjustment.